Few Final Moments
by NightShade727
Summary: Alfred is having difficulty dealing with Alexia's plan of using the T-Veronica Virus on herself. Alexia tries to comfort him in the only way she can.


It was all a mistake, Alfred thought as he walked down the hallway of the Arctic Facility. He should have never showed her their father's secret lab.

All he wanted to do was share in the discovery of their true origins with Alexia. He should have known that Alexia would not take the lies of their father well and insist on revenge. What he could not have guessed was how obsessed she would become with the virus they used against Alexander.

Alexia's plan was simple. She would willingly inject herself and then go into a fifteen year cryogenic sleep in order for the virus to mature. She knew that it was only in this way that she would be able to control the power of the virus and not become horribly mutated like her father. It was true that Alexia was a genius and Alfred complete faith in her abilities, but it was still highly risky. The virus was nowhere near perfected and might even kill her outright. There was also the possibility that she could not control it and become a slave to the virus. He never meant for her to test the experimental T-Veronica Virus on her body in an attempt to harness its awesome power

Alfred burst into their bright bedroom, deciding it was a perfect place to be alone in his sadness. He tried multiple times in the last few weeks to change Alexia's mind concerning the cryogenic state that she would be left in because he could not bare to be away from his sister...his Queen...for that long. He felt so alone in the world and she was the only one he truly loved, the only one that accepted him. He needed her. The boy sat on the windowsill, his legs pulled up to his chest as silent tears started to slide down his cheeks.

He spotted a dragonfly in the window and grabbed a hold of it. The poor creature's wings beat against his fingertips, trying in vain to escape his grasp. It reminded him of the inescapable situation he was in. Alexia was always in charge when it came to the two of them and when she made up her mind about the situation, all Alfred could do was follow her plans. Just like the dragonfly, he was not controlling his own fate.

The door opened behind him but Alfred did not turn around. He already knew it was Alexia so he quickly rubbed the tears from his face, not wanting her to see him crying. He could hear a clicking noise which he quickly recognized as the music box that sat in the corner of the room.

Once Alexia had finished winding it, she placed it on the table. The soft melody of the music box filled the room along with Alexia's high and clear voice.

"There was a friendly but naive king

who wed a very nasty queen.

The king was loved but,

the queen was feared.

She had a secret kept from the King

To rule the kingdom as her own

The King knew not

His bride seemed good as gold.

Till one day strolling in his court

an arrow pierced the kind king's heart.

He lost his life and

his lady love."

Once the final notes of the song faded away, Alfred turned around to look at his beautiful sister. Her blue eyes were fixed on him, studying him. She was fully aware how hard being separated would be for her twin but she also knew it must be done. Alexia sat down beside him on the window sill, placing a soothing hand on his back.

"You sing so beautifully, Alexia," Alfred said softly, thankful to have her with him now.

Alexia nodded, knowing the calming effect the song had on her brother. "Anything for you, my King."

Alfred looked down at the dragonfly that was still trapped in his hands and slowly pulled the first wing off of it. Alexia leaned in close to him, watching intently as he tortured the poor creature. Alfred continued to tear the wings off the dragonfly until none were left. He held the insect in his hand for a few moments longer before standing up and walking over to the table at the center of the room.

He opened his hand and dropped the dragonfly into the glass compartment containing the ants. Within seconds, the dragonfly was covered and devoured by the little ants. Alfred watched in fascination at how quickly the ants became such destructive forces, completely consuming the body of the larger insect. In almost no time at all, the dragonfly ceased to exist and the ants went back about their daily lives.

Alfred turned his head to look back to Alexia but realized that she was standing next to him rather then still sitting by the window. He hadn't heard her walk up to him but smiled as their eyes met. Alexia returned the smile and tilted her head forward until their foreheads touched. They stared at each other for a few long, blissful moments. Alfred never did feel quite as happy as he did with Alexia this close to him. It made it seem as if all the time in the world had stopped...as if the two of them were the only things that existed and mattered.

After some time, Alexia placed her hands on either side of his face. Her hands were so warm and soft on his cheeks that he leaned into her touch. She pulled his head toward her and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Her lips lingered for longer then should be for a brother and sister relationship but it did not bother Alfred in the slightest.

"Oh, Alexia," Alfred whispered. He reached out and stroked her golden hair. His eyes begged her to remain with him. She completed him in a way that no one else could. She was a part of him, a part that he could not do without. "Stay with me."

His twin only gave him a small smile. She pulled him into a hug that he eagerly returned. "Only for a couple moments longer."

Alfred nodded into her shoulder, taking not wanting to waste any of the final moments he had with her. He could already feel the tears starting to reform in his eyes and he pulled her in closer, holding her as if she was keeping him alive. Alfred needed to memorize the feel of her arms around him, her warm breath on his cheek, and the comfort she was providing him.

Alexia kissed him once more, her blue eyes boring into his. She took his hand and began to leading him toward the door leading toward Alexia's secret lab. "Come brother, it is time."

Alfred's heart sank. This was the time that he had been dreading, the time for Alexia to begin the test on herself. He laced his fingers with hers, and allowed himself to be pulled into her underground lab.

Once she was in the cryogenic sleep, Alfred stared at her seemingly lifeless body. Tears dripped from his eyes as he turned off the lights to the lab and locked the door behind him.

"Good-bye, Alexia."


End file.
